Tell Me A Story
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: -Written for Slytherin Head's Movie Challenge- Rose Weasley decides to narrate the tale of a muggle movie she had once seen with her mum, and James develops a crush on a fictional character. Lots of digression, sibling craziness and tickling involved!


**A/N: This one is for Slytherin Head's Movie Challenge on the Harry Potter Writing Challenges forum, where I was assigned to Spy Kids 2. Many thanks, Slytherin Head – this one is for you! XD**

**Hope you all enjoy the fic!**

* * *

**Tell Me a Story**

"Bang, bang! There, I have exploded the walls of your fortress, James!"

James smirked at the naïveté of his little cousin.

"I have placed protective shields as well as a bedazzling hex on my fortress, Rose! Try and get me now." He crossed his hands over his chest and smirked, a splitting image of his dad at his age.

Rosie Weasley pouted endearingly at her older cousin. Her face brightened after a few minutes, indicating that an idea had made its way into her little head.

"Then I will kidnap you by summoning the sporks, after which I shall bombard your fortress and declare myself king of the castle!"

"You mean queen, Rosie-pie. And what in Merlin's name are sporks?" Albus Severus and Hugo came running to where James and Rosie stood, Albus holding a bunch of wands in his hands. He distributed the wands amongst them (he had retrieved the four wands from the various corners of the garden where they had been strewn after the game of Knights and Castles) while he looked expectantly at his favourite sister, looking forward to an answer.

"Oh, they happen to be these really cool yet seriously evil flying pigs that kidnap Carmen and her brother Juni at the Island of Lost Dreams-" She stopped, getting a bit breathless. When she looked up again, three pairs of supremely confused eyes started at her with open curiosity.

James snorted. "What sort of book have you been reading now, Rosie-pie?"

Rosie stuck her tongue out at the baby nicknames her cousin still used for her and proceeded to continue her tale.

"It's not a book, silly. I watched this movie called Spy Kids with Mommy the other night when Dad and Hugo had gone over to Uncle George's place. Did you know he got a little baby girl? Mommy was not feeling too well and so though she wanted to come rather badly, Daddy asked her to stay at home. They've named our cousin-"

"Angelina – yes, I know, Rosie, she's my cousin too! Now what were you telling me about this movie?" Hugo was getting edgy, and impatience was a trait he had directly inherited from his father. The game was all forgotten now as the cousins gathered to listen to Rosie.

She giggled at the miffed tone James' voice had taken on. She signalled to the three of them to follow her which they did with questioning expressions. She led them beneath the shade of an ancient oak tree, where Harry had installed an oblong bench for the children to relax on when they were done playing.

She motioned to her brothers to take a seat which they did gladly, while she remained standing. Before she could open her mouth to utter yet another word, she felt a small tugging on her hand.

"Rosie!"

It was Lily Luna, the youngest of the three Potter siblings. Rose's face broke into a huge smile as she lifted her little cousin off the ground, twirling her in the air amidst Lily's exuberant giggles before she set her down and hugged her warmly.

"Where were you all this while, Lil?"

While Rose and Lily chatted like long-lost friends who hadn't met up in years when in fact the two had met the previous day, the boys were getting restless. Nobody enjoyed a half-done tale, and Rose was prolonging the suspense all too long.

"What say we show Rosie the punishment when that people are dealt when they do not complete the interestingly fictional story they were telling their brothers?" Mischief glinted in James' brown eyes, and his contagious naughtiness was caught on by his brother and cousin.

With a nod of their heads and a swift shake of hands, James along with Hugo and Albus pounced on the girls, mercilessly tickling a shrieking and kicking Rose while little Lily tried to rescue her sister; but with no avail, considering her age and size.

"Oww....aah...ooohh! I'm sorry I really really am!" she shrieked crazily, unable to escape from their secure grip.

After a few minutes which seemed like hours to the extremely ticklish Rose, Albus finally relented, motioning to James and Hugo to let her go which they did with extreme reluctance.

"So, what were you telling us a little while back?"

She sat up and straightened herself while her brothers looked on at her. Not wanting to be the victim of yet another tickle war, she hastily began telling her brothers about the 'muggle' movie she had watched.

"Yes, so the other night, mum was feeling a bit unwell, and so she cast a charm that enabled us to receive TV signals from our next door neighbour-" She pointed two houses away, whose extremely pruned lawn and polished mahogany doors gave away the fact that there were indeed muggles inhabiting the house.

The boys groaned loudly, startling Rose. "Please, just cut to the chase, won't you?"

Detecting their impatience, Rose did as they asked her to, widening her eyes as she did.

"Well the movie was called Spy Kids – it was the second part, I'm supposing. There were these two kids who were brother and sister – just like me and Hugo, but there the girl was the elder one. I would like that!"

"Oh, but I sure would not, Rosie posie!"Hugo smirked, thankful that he had the good fortune to be born as the elder sibling.

Rose stuck her tongue out before continuing.

"Alrighty then. Now these kids were super-heroes of some sort, only the modern kind with no cape and cloak and magic-tricks. Instead, they had really cool gadgets. There was this bad man, something Giggles-"

James burst out laughing. "Giggles? What sort of a name is that for a person? Was he even a person or some other funny...thing?"

Rose looked highly offended. "How am I to know, James? I was not the one to make the movie, you know?"

"Go ahead, Rose. Ignore the laughing monkey near me." Albus tried reassuring his favourite cousin, draping an arm over her shoulder. Rose shook her head at first but then relented, unable to harbour anger of any sort.

"The children of this Giggles man are actually against Juni and Carmen – they are the good children, the brother and sister I was talking about, you remember?"

Three heads nodded in affirmative.

"So these Giggles kids actually aid their father in stealing a Trans-Transmoo-" she scrunched her face up in concentration, trying to get the large word right.

"Yes, the Transmooker."

"That sounds like snooker!"

"No, like a cow, see? Mooooo!"

Albus and Hugo were pulling funny faces and literally rolling around in the grass, laughing their heads off at the ridiculousness of the names. James, for a change, ignored his brothers only to find a giggling Rose.

"So what is this Transmooker thing?"Curiosity had gripped him, and nothing could get him off-track now.

"It actually shuts off all electrical appliances and there will be no power anywhere at all, you know?

"Like no light?"

"Yeah, and no air-conditioning either!"

"Well, they could just conjure up a CoolBreeze...and charm the non-working light bulbs..."

"James, they are muggles, not witches!"

"Hehehe. Sorry. Erm, go ahead?"

"So then Carmen and Juni go this hidden island beneath the sea where they meet this mad scientist, Romero. He had actually created so many crazy mixture monsters all over the island which was a result of an experiment gone wrong!"

"Wooow." Rose smiled in satisfaction. She had gotten her cousins gripped.

"So anyways, now Carmen-"

"Carmen who?" Hugo was confused.

"Juni's brother, silly! The good girl agent!"James was eager to get on with the story.

"Oh, right!" Hugo smiled sheepishly.

James gave him a playful smack on the head; Rose rolled her eyes, grinned and then continued.

"Where was I? Ah, Carmen. She convinces the Giggles that their dad is doing something very bad for everybody, and so the four kids get together and defeat the bad Mr. Giggles and he is also fired by the President!"Awe filled her voice.

"What happens next?"The children could sense that the story was coming to an end, so no interruptions or funny remarks came from any of them which made Rose one happy little witch.

"Well, Juni quits, for he doesn't like the way he is treated by the Secret agency," she remarks matter-of-factly.

"Stupid boy! How could he bear to give up such an exciting life?" Albus was scornful.

"What about Carmen?" James was more concerned about the girl.

Rose giggled. "Oh, she lives happily ever after with her family, of course. She continues being a Super agent, you know," she added slyly, looking over at James who blushed faintly. He cleared his throat in an attempt to distract his devious little cousin.

"James is in _luuurve_, James is in _luuurve_," three voices chanted, looking gleeful at the embarrassment evident on their eldest cousin's face.

"James, Albus, it's time to go home dears!"

James heaved a sigh at the sight of their mother, which also put an end to all teasing.

Ginny Potter ran across to the field, slightly out of breath since she was carrying a worried-looking little Lily.

"I don't see a fight, Lil," Ginny smiled at her youngest who looked extremely confused.

"Mommy, these boys-" she pointed accusatorily to the boys while managing to look extremely cute at the same time, "were all tickling Rosie so much!"

Ginny laughed, glad that her children and her brother's were so close, they treated each other like their own.

"Well, darling, it looks like the tussle has broken up. What interesting tale were you telling these rowdies, Rose?"Ginny's eyes sparkled with interest.

"About a movie mum and I saw the night-"

"Angelina was born, we know!" Hugo and Albus chorused. James grinned, nodding.

Before Ginny could glean anymore from her niece, Ron and Harry emerged from within the house making gestures with their hands.

"What is it, Dad?"James ran over to his father, getting his hair playfully ruffled by his uncle in the process.

"Game over, boys, it's time to get back home!"

Loud protests followed his declaration and the children reluctantly parted after many good-byes and promises to meet up the next day.

"Oh," Rosie called out, huge smirk in place. "Maybe the next time, I'll tell you all about the third part of the move – too bad Carmen gets a boyfriend there, James..."

And while James blushed furiously, the adults laughed and waved a final goodbye before apparating, images of flying pigs and mutated monsters filling the minds of each child.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, it's finally over!**

**Loved it? Liked it? Feel it needs improvement? Please click the little green button to let me know, and you shall have a leprechaun dancing in your dreams!**

**That was sufficiently random. o_O**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Cheers until the next time,  
Eternally Seventeen ^-^**


End file.
